une dernière danse
by mlle Lucifer
Summary: les pensées de Drago lors du mariage d'Hermione, la femme qu'il aime avec un autre homme. Ses souvenirs, ses pensées, ses regrets.


_**Une dernière danse.**_

Elle remonte lentement l'allée de l'église dans sa magnifique robe blanche, elle marche en regardant droit devant elle, le regard fixé sur son futur époux, un sourire éblouissant posé sur ses lèvres. Et moi je regarde la femme que j'aime, rayonnante de bonheur, mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai les mains moites et un sourire idiot aux lèvres, bêtement heureux pour elle alors qu'elle s'avance vers un autre. Et je me souviens.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps_

_Effleuré cent fois son visage_

_J'ai trouvé de l'or _

_et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes_

_Et j'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes_

_Parfois je les dessine encore_

_Elle fait partie de moi_

C'était pendant la guerre, ses deux amis étaient partis sans elle à la recherche aux horcruxes et elle était revenue à Poudlard. Elle passait tout son temps libre seule à la bibliothèque. Un jour dans un couloir désert je l'ai attaqué verbalement comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire avec Potter mais elle ne s'est pas laissé faire, elle me répondit hargneusement en m'attaquant physiquement en même temps. Pour qu'elle arrête de me taper dessus j'avais attrapé ses poignets et je l'avais collé à un mur. De surprise elle arrêta de crier mais je ne l'ai pas lâché pour autant. Le temps passait et l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesant, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me retenir et que je l'embrasse. A partir de là une relation bizarre commença entre nous, publiquement nous nous ignorions le plus possible mais en privée toute la haine que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre ainsi que toute notre frustration s'exprimaient dans un corps à corps fiévreux. Les mois passèrent mais cette relation perdura, la haine était toujours présente mais n'empêcha pas un rapprochement. En effet Hermione se sentait seule et abandonnée par ses amis c'est pourquoi elle se raccrochait à moi, je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où elle a pleuré sur mon épaule.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Les vœux avaient été échangés, maintenant elle n'était plus Hermione Granger mais madame Ronald Weasley et cela semblait la combler de bonheur. Après l'office religieux la cérémonie se poursuivit dans le jardin de la famille Weasley, une sorte de tradition.

_Je l'ai connu trop tôt mais c'est pas de ma faute_

_La flèche a traversé ma peau_

_C'est une douleur qui se garde_

_Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

Ses sentiments à mon égard n'avaient pas changé mais je ne pouvais pas en dire autant. Rapidement j'avais arrêté de la détester, j'étais indifférent, elle était devenue la fille avec qui je couchais, une parmis tant d'autres. Puis plus doucement je m'étais aperçu qu'elle était devenue plus que cela pour moi mais je n'arrivais pas à donner un nom aux sentiments que je ressentais. Elle était devenue importante pour moi, j'aimais passer du temps avec elle, nos deux corps étaient en harmonie, nos esprits également, on pouvait parler pendant des heures ou bien rester silencieux, on ne trouvait pas ses silences pesant, au contraire ils nous permettaient de savourer la présence de l'autre à nos côtés. Il me fallut du temps pour que je m'avoue à moi-même que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Au début cela me paraissait absurde, je connaissais cette fille depuis sept ans, je l'avais détesté pendant tout ce temps et je ne l'avais trouvé belle à aucun moment mais malgré tout cela j'étais maintenant amoureux d'elle et j'en étais heureux.

_Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard,_

_Dans son regard, on peut apercevoir qu'elle se prépare_

_Au long voyage_

Mais ses deux amis sont revenus et la guerre a éclaté. Je l'ai vu se préparer à combattre, elle était déterminée à vaincre pour ramener la paix. Dès que ses amis sont revenus elle n'a plus eu besoin de moi, ses véritables amis étaient là, elle a préféré oublier qu'elle avait fini par sympathiser avec l'ennemi. C'est là que je me suis vraiment rendu compte à quel point je l'aimais. Si elle était restée une ennemie son choix ne m'aurait pas touché, je l'aurais sûrement fait chanter avec notre liaison ou alors j'aurai tout dit à ses amis juste pour la mettre dans l'embarra mais j'étais amoureux d'elle alors j'ai pris sa décision comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur mais je n'ai rien dit à personne. Je me contentais de la regarder de loin en souffrant en silence. Au début j'ai voulu la reconquérir mais j'ai vite abandonné cette idée qui n'aurait servi à rien, elle avait fait son choix et je n'en faisais pas parti à mon plus grand regret. Elle ne me prêta aucun regard, comme si tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble n'existait pas mais moi contrairement à elle je ne pouvais pas oublier tous ses merveilleux moment passés avec elle.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Les invités sont répartis sur des petites tables rondes, ceux à ma table ne m' adressent pas la parole mais cela m'importe peu. Je ne la quitte pas du regard, me remplissant les yeux de son image une dernière fois. A partir de maintenant c'est la dernière chose que j'aurais d'elle, son image et mes souvenirs.

_Je peux mourir demain ça ne change rien_

_J'ai reçu de ses mains_

_Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme_

_C'est même trop pour un seul homme_

Quand la bataille commença j'étais redevenu serein et maître de mes émotions. Peu m'importait cette guerre, mon but n'était pas de la gagner mais de protéger Hermione, je n'avais pas peur de la mort, j'étais prêt à donner ma vie pour qu'elle ne perde pas la sienne car elle était la chose la plus importante au monde à mes yeux. Je donnerai ma vie pour elle sans hésitation mais je ne supporterai pas de vivre dans un monde où elle ne serait plus. Pendant tout le temps que dura la bataille je restais pas trop loin d'elle, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin et je repensais à tous les bons moments passés avec elle, cela me rendait heureux et je me disais que si je mourais à cet instant je mourais le sourire aux lèvres grâce à mes souvenirs.

_Je l'ai vu partir sans rien dire_

_Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire_

_Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie_

Une fois la bataille gagnée je l'ai perdu de vue mais je savais qu 'elle allait bien, j'avais réussi ma mission. Plus tard je l'ai revu lors de galas en l'honneur de ceux qui avaient combattu et je la voyais rayonnante au bras du rouquin, les voir ensemble me faisait mal mais temps qu'elle était heureuse c'était le principal, qu'elle le soit avec un autre était douloureux mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'ai décidé de ne pas intervenir, de la laisser vivre sa vie, elle avait préféré faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous et je respectais ce choix bien que cela soit difficile à supporter.

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Après le repas les mariés ouvrirent le bal. J'attendis quelques chansons avant de me lever et de rejoindre la mariée qui fut stupéfaite que j'ose m'approcher d'elle et aussi anxieuse, se demandant si j'allai faire un scandale en révélant notre liaison. Mais je ne fis rien de tout cela, elle en fut soulagée.

- M'accorderais-tu une dernière danse?

Elle accepta au moment où un slow débutait.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps_

_Effleuré cent fois son visage_

_J'ai trouvé de l'or _

_et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes_

_Et j'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes_

_Parfois je les dessine encore_

_Elle fait partie de moi_

J'avais bien profité de cette dernière danse avec elle, j'avais savouré son corps contre le mien et le temps d'une chanson j'avais oublié tout ce qui n'était pas elle ou moi. Malheureusement la chanson touchée à sa fin, à contre-cœur je la lâchais et lui fis un baise-main. Au dernier moment, avant de m'éclipser je fus pris d'une impulsion soudaine et déclara:

- Je t'aime Hermione mais tu as fait ton choix alors je ne m'imposerai pas. Je voulais juste que tu saches que j'ai aimé tous ces moments avec toi et que moi je ne veux pas les oublier, au contraire je vais les chérir le reste de ma vie. Je t'aime et c'est pour cela que je te laisse vivre avec lui, car il te rend heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, le reste m'importe peu. Mais je veux aussi que tu saches qu'un Malefoy n'aime qu'une fois et c'est toi que mon cœur a choisi alors jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier ou te remplacer. J'attendrai. J'attendrai en espérant qu'un jour tu partageras mes sentiments et que tu me reviendras. Et quand cela arrivera je serai toujours là et mon amour pour toi aussi alors j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra mais j'espère vraiment que ce jour viendra.

_Dernière danse_

Après cette déclaration enflammée Drago Malefoy quitta la soirée sans se retourner, le cœur lourd. S'il s'était retourné il aurait vu les larmes noyant le regard de sa bien-aimée ainsi que l'air surpris du mari de celle-ci qui avait assisté à toute la scène en se demandant s'il devait frapper son rival.

Mais Drago ne se retourna pas et ne vit rien de tout cela.

FIN?

qu'en pensez-vous?


End file.
